onceuponatimeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:RedHanded ٩(͡๏̯͡๏)۶/Once Upon a Time: The Unseen Story. 1x01: Pilot
Deep in the woods, a midnight black horse-drawn carriage hurtles down a path. Suddenly, the carriage comes to a halt in the middle of a clearing and a woman dressed in a luxurious, black gown steps out. She surveys the area and darts towards a large boulder with vines covering a small tunnel. "This must be the right place. She was always good at hiding." The woman muttered to herself. After a minutes of silence, she raised her palms and recited an incantation. The vines retreated up the side of the rock and the small tunnel became a large cave. The woman smiled slyly to herself and entered into the cave, which concealed itself again immediately after her entrance. A few moments pass and the woman exits the other side of the cave and takes in the sight. Before her lies a tranquil landscape, butterflies flutter freely with the wind and magnolias bloom in the soil. However, in the middle of the beauty is a sinister tower made of stone. A breeze enters like an unwelcome guest and a look of content shows upon the woman's face. She walks, as if floating, to the door of the tower and knocks three times. After a long pause, she shouts "Gothel, I know you're in there! If you don't open this door, I know a certain werewolf who needs feed-". At that moment, the door opens to reveal a frail old woman with dark eyes and even darker, curly hair. Upon realisation, shock and distaste overcomes Gothel. "Regina." She says coldly. ---- In a modern apartment, a young girl with sparkling, golden hair is awakened by the sound of an alarm clock. The girl jumps out of her bed and stares longingly out of the window. A small lizard climbs up to the ledge and the girl attempts to shoo the small pest away, but to no avail. She gives up on trying to get rid of the small reptile and names him "Pascal". In the distance stands a tall clock tower which the girl can barely make out. She knows it well, and is stunned when the clock changes from 8:15 A.M to 8:16 A.M. The girl hears a loud roar coming from the kitchen. "Jenny!!" The loud voice cries. The young girl, named Jenny, lets out a sigh and calls out "Coming, Mother!" as she darts down the hall and into the retro kitchen. The room is barely lit and a small, figure emerges from the shadows. The same woman we saw previously, with dark, curly hair and deep, sunken eyes. Jenny takes a seat at the kitchen island and waits for her mother to say something. Finally, the frail woman's expression changes to one of joy as she caresses her daughter's face. "Jenny, I have to run some errands today and I need you to stay at home. Do NOT under any circumstances leave this apartment." She said, almost sarcastically. "But, Mother-" Jenny said pleadingly before being cut off. "But nothing, Jennifer. You know my rules, you are not to leave this house unless I say so!" Mother snapped back at her. Jennifer didn't dare reply, as she hated upsetting her mother. Jennifer sat, silently as her Mother threw on her usual scarf and retrieved her basket from a shelf in the hallway. "I'll see you in a few hours, Jenny!" She called back, mockingly. ---- Meanwhile, in the center of town, a dark skinned girl is sweeping up in Mr. Gold's shop looking exhausted. She surveys the area to make sure nobody is around and takes a seat behind the counter. She looks over at a blue tiara, forlorn. Category:Blog posts